


Over written

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Meta, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: This wasn’t howShuichi Saiharawas written at all.Tsumugi Shirogane didn't like how this new Shuichi Saihara was written, and wondered what went wrong? It almost pissed her off.





	Over written

**Author's Note:**

> This may be inspired by this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308351/chapters/30458841)...? Idk. Give it a read, it's actually pretty good. ^^
> 
> Other then that, I just wanted to write how Tsumugi Shirogane would react to a loop!Shuichi.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

_This wasn’t how she wrote Shuichi Saihara_.

Tsumugi Shirogane didn’t like how Shuichi Saihara has been a lot more confident, and a lot more joking and cheerful. This wasn’t how she wrote him, in fact, this is the opposite of how she wrote Shuichi Saihara. She glared at him when no one was looking, and asked _everyone_ on how it went wrong.

The Flashback Lights still worked, it’s just that it seems future Flashback Lights _doesn’t effect him at all_. In fact, he remembers the ’ _memory_ ,’ then keeps moving on, on whatever he was doing. Wither he was speaking to Kaito, or preaching everyone else, the Flashback Lights doesn’t effect him.

 _This pissed her off_.

She wanted him gone, more than anyone else, she wanted him gone. Though she didn’t attempt hurt him, she kept watch as to what caused the Flashback Lights to be ineffective. He would often brush off the memory, like nothing, and just continue on with what he was doing.

Akamatsu was suppose to comfort him, and make him more confident, but there was no need for her to do so. He was already confident, and just _acted shy_ around her. He was suppose to fall for Akamatsu before she died, but it seems like her death _didn’t effect him at all_. Instead, with just one hug away, he was okay? Shirogane didn’t like this one bit.

Shinichi Saihara became her _least_ favorite character. He was suppose to be weak, shy, and dependant. Instead, she got the opposite. He’s confident, independent, and just plain _optimistic_. Sometimes socially responsible, like he knows what to say, and would often _agree_ with Ouma Kokichi. 

That’s the thing, he was suppose to be the opposite of Kokichi Ouma. Kokichi was suppose to be the rival type, and a constant liar, like a criminal. Childish, yet intelligent. He was suppose to take the antagonistic role sometime during the future of the killing game. Hell, he was suppose to rival Shuichi Saihara, and _maybe_ gain a one-sided crush on him.

Shuichi Saihara wasn’t suppose to _get along_ with Kokichi Ouma. They were suppose to be opposites.

Shirogane glared at Shuichi, as she tried figure out herself what was wrong. Why Shuichi wasn’t acting like he was suppose to act. Tightening the grip on her arm, as Shuichi spoke to Kokichi. _Laughing_ at his inappropriate jokes, and _playing along_ with his lies. She turned away, and tried not to be seen as she left.

She’ll figure it out.

One way, or another, she’ll figure it out.

**X-X-X-X**

She realizes that Saihara can predict future events. _Quite accurately too_.

No way. There is no way that Saihara has known the script, it was just _act as you go along_. Which is why she let him live for this long, anyways. She narrowed her eyes, as Saihara _smiled_ at Ouma. Who, in return, smiles back. She agrees, that this was out of hand, but she agrees with everyone else, who speaks behind Saihara’s back.

 _He’s crazy_.

He must be, but no way that can be accurate. He’s probably just written wrong is all. Maybe the writers made Saihara like Ouma, and lost that weak and unconfident side of his script…

That wouldn’t be right, considering that his personality was suppose to go with his Ultimate Talent, and he claims he’s a Detective. An Ultimate Detective at that, so his personality was suppose to be with his talent. So, why was Shuichi Saihara written like some confident, and annoying, kind of person?

Maybe it’s possible they screwed up his personality with Ouma’s, and got his talent right after all.

Shirogane straightened out her features, as people started to notice her glare.

“I really don’t like when people cosplay as someone…” Shirogane started, “… And get their character completely wrong. I was just thinking about some things, that’s all.”

Saihara seemed unfazed, and just _smirked_.

“Well, sometimes they know the character _so well_ , that they’re confident they can twist it.” Shuichi comments, _chuckling_. “That’s my guess on the matter, but I don’t know much else on cosplay.”

“I hate people like that.” Shirogane sighs. “Always mocking other people, and just putting down what made the character in the first place. Like, how is it them? They’re not the character that was suppose to be written by the creator, and it annoys me that they write their hard work off as some childish alternate universe.”

“It’s just fun to twist and see how they’d react to those situations.” Shuichi continues, obviously _having fun_ , “It still could be just them, it’s just fun to see what would happen if they’re put in certain situations. Like, a crush, or like you said, a _childish_ alternate universe.”

“It’s not them anymore.” Shirogane frowned. “It’s not them. Not the character that I fell in love with, or the character they were suppose to be.”

“Maybe that’s just it.” Shuichi _smiled_ , “They grew, and the fans are basing them on how they grew. For example, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you were suppose to make them weak, and not very confident. Correct?”

Shirogane froze, as she stared at Shuichi with awe.

“Let’s put them in a situation that they already grew, and they’re more confident, and independent.” Saihara walked up to Shirogane with a _knowing smile_ , “And put them in a situation that they’ve been through this… Over, and over, and over again. It would be unexpected, right? They already know what’s gonna happen, and at this point… They already lost their mind.”

Shirogane’s eyes widen, as Shuichi let out a shush. Finger on her lips.

“I’m just kidding.” Shuichi _laughs_ , as he backed up a little. “Did I get ya? You’re probably right, but sometimes, it’s fun to twist their personalities at times like that. Fun, to write them off after going insane for hours and hours! How _twisted_ is that? That’ll be an even worse suffering for a character!”

It seems almost everyone else was confused as to what was going on. Kaito asking what he meant. Yumeno brushing it off as a fan talk, things like that. _Kokichi_ , on the other hand, kept an owlish eye on Shuichi. Having his head tilted, and a small smile upon his face. It seems he was confused too, but probably has an idea on what’s going on.

Shirogane kept watching, almost in awe on what Shuichi just implied.

After a while, Shuichi walked back up to Shirogane with a smile upon his face.

“Do you get it?” Saihara brightened up. “Wanna kill me now?”

“Why would I kill you?” Shirogane tried a smile back. “You’re _waaaaaaaaay_ too interesting and nice to kill.”

“Good!” Saihara nodded. “‘Cause I don’t plan on dying after this!”

With that, he walked away, with Kaito and Kokichi following him behind.

Shirogane kept a watchful eye on the door, before standing up to head out.

She’ll see what he does next, and keep an eye on him. Ouma Kokichi too. If this goes off script, then it won’t be right.

 _Yet, instead, it’ll keep her interested_.

She wondered what kind of twists this new development would have on the audience.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write how Tsumugi Shirogane would react to this Time-loop!Shuichi.
> 
> 'Cause, seriously, he isn't written how he's suppose to be written, and I'd imagine she'd be really angry on how they messed up his personality _that badly_. She'd look for questions, and try to confront it head on... So, figuring out the answer would probably be easier to confront the problem head on.
> 
> So, she did, and got the answer she wanted. What a way to mess up the game, huh?
> 
> ( _BTW, look forward to another fic on Shirogane's PoV_. )
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
